So Far So Good
by SarkLover
Summary: After an explosive fight with her family, Ginny leaves the Burrow and moves to Muggle London to do what she loves most: playing guitar. DG. Completed as of 7.29.04
1. Sometimes I Live as if There's No Tomorr

**Title:** So Far So Good  
**Author:** Katie (SarkLover)  
**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize, I don't own.  
**Summary:** After an explosive fight with her family Ginny moves out of the burrow and into Muggle London.  
**A/N:** Please please review! This is un-beta-ed so all mistakes are mine!! Email me or IM me if you have any questions... and BurningSmokeless (AIM)

* * *

_Is this the real life  
Is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see_  
  
Queen: Bohemian Rhapsody

* * *

**Chapter One: Sometimes I Live As If There's No Tomorrow**

* * *

"I'M NOT THE ELEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHO OPENED THE CHAMBER ANYMORE, MUM! I'M TWENTY-ONE YEARS OLD, SO START ACTING LIKE I AM!"  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley, don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Arthur Weasley was already as red as his hair and was getting redder by the second.  
  
"I'll talk to her however I want! It's not like you ever noticed me before!"  
  
"We noticed you sweetie," Molly Weasley said in her most comforting voice.  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T! The only times you noticed me was when I did something stupid! I'm nothing to you, am I? All you care about are Ron, Harry, and Hermione!" Ginny Weasley yelled. "'The Golden Trio', huh? Well I don't care anymore! I'm leaving!"  
  
Ron Weasley stood up. "Don't do that Ginny. Stay here."  
  
"No," she put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You don't care about me and I no longer care about you. Leave me alone Ron. I'm moving out."  
  
Ginny stomped up the stairs before any member of her family could get another word out. She shrunk her furniture, posters, clothes, and possessions and shoved them into her pockets and backpack. Grabbing her guitar case, she apparated into Diagon Alley and left through the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London.  
  
Ginny forced herself to swallow the rest of her coffee. "Damn Muggle drinks," she muttered under her breath. She looked up as a tall young man slid into the empty chair across from her.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you were all alone over here. Thought you might use some company."  
  
Ginny laughed inwardly. "Thanks, but no thanks." She glanced around the room, fiddling with the handle on her coffee mug.  
  
"You play?" She looked at him and saw him pointing at her guitar case.  
  
"Yeah. Electric and acoustic." She paused. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."  
  
He stuck out his hand. "Blaise Zabini. And you're Ginny Weasley."  
  
She stared. "Zabini? As is Zabini, the Male Slut from Slytherin."  
  
He put his rejected hand over his heart in mock sadness. "You wound me Ginny. And besides, that title belonged to Draco Malfoy."  
  
She laughed. "You got me there. So what's a former Slytherin like you doing talking to a Weasley and former Gryffindor like me?"  
  
Blaise folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Wel it just so happens that I'm in a rock band and our lead guitarist just left to go to medical school. Wanted to become a doctor or something." He made a vague gesture in the air with his hand. "But that's not what matters. I saw you with your guitar and recognized you. My friends say I've changed since Hogwarts so maybe that's why I approached you." Blaise shrugged. "Anyway, we're listening to some people play starting in about ten minutes." He jotted down an address on a napkin and slid it across the table to her. "I hope you can come."  
  
Ginny nodded, thinking. "I might. Thanks."  
  
Blaise stood up. "No problem, Ginny. I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Bye."  
  
It took Ginny an hour to decide that she might as well go to the auditions. She had money saved up from previous jobs but it wasn't enough to last for a long time. Besides, it seemed as though Blaise had changed and being in a band could be fun. Playing guitar was one of the few things she truly loved. With that in mind she got a cab over to the address that he had given her.  
  
Standing outside of the large house she got out in front of, she heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"So Ricky what did you think of that last guy?" It was Blaise.  
  
"He wasn't so bad. The third guy was better, though."  
  
She hesitantly knocked but when she heard the next voice she immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
"I'll get that."  
  
But it was too late to turn and run now. The door opened and a tall man with messy blonde hair stood there. His gray eyes widened as they took in her long auburn hair and faded jeans.  
  
"Weasley?!"  
  
Blaise appeared behind him. "Gin! You made it!" He pulled her into a hug and it was hard to say who was more surprised: Ginny or the other man, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny was introduced to Ricky, the other member of their band who played drums. She learned that Blaise played bass while Malfoy sang and played guitar. It took some time but Blaise and Ricky finally convinced Draco to at least let Ginny play a song for them.  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her. "Can you play "Ride" by The Vines?"  
  
She grinned and took out her guitar. Malfoy smiled smugly. He couldn't wait for the littlest Weasley to embarrass herself. But as Ginny proceeded to play his smile quickly turned into a frown while Blaise's own smile widened. She finished and he and Ricky clapped while Malfoy kept frowning. She was good.  
  
Ginny waited and strummed on her guitar while the three of them huddled in a corner. Suddenly Malfoy stopped whispering and turned to look at her. "Is that Amber?" He sounded shocked.  
  
She looked up surprised. "Yeah. You like 311?"  
  
He nodded. "They're awesome."  
  
Ginny grinned. "I snuck out of the Burrow and flooed to a friend's house in New Orleans 2 years ago for 311 Day."  
  
He smirked in return. "Seriously? I never knew you had it in you to sneak out of the country Weaselette."  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Ferret." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Blaise interrupted them by laughing. "Sorry to break up the little flirting fest you guys were about to embark on," Ginny blushed at this, "But Draco, did you make up your mind yet?"  
  
Draco raked his silvery eyes over Ginny, whose blush only worsened. He sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Fine. She's in."  
  
Blaise hugged her again and so did Ricky. Malfoy just stuck out his hand.  
  
She hesitated. "OK, I'll join, but only if you don't call me Weasley or Weaselette. My name is Ginny. Or Gin."  
  
He grinned. "All right, but you have to call me Draco."  
  
She grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Deal." Blaise slung an arm across her shoulders.  
  
"So Gin, wanna move in with us? We have an extra room and after all, you are now part of Ennervate."  
  
She laughed. "Now that you mention it..."


	2. Half the Luck Will Get Me Twice As Far

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with him belongs to J.K. Rowling and all her publishers, etc. Nothing belongs to me! I wouldn't mind owning Draco though... Also, the song "Space" belongs to Something Corporate and I don't own that either. Although I do own a t-shirt... hehe.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while with this chapter, I've actually had it written out for about a week now, I just hadn't had the time to revise or type it up. Hope you enjoy though!

* * *

_Things never change  
Without the strength to move on  
What we will be depends on what we believe_  
  
Rufio: Set it Off

* * *

**Chapter Two: Half the Luck Will Get Me Twice as Far**

* * *

**THE RETURN OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
**  
** ...in a press statement released yesterday, Ministry officials confirm rumors of the return of the Dark Lord...**  
  
**JUNIOR ASSISTANT TO THE MINISTER, PERCIVAL WEASLEY, IS ONE OF MANY KILLED IN DEATH EATER ATTACKS ON MINISTRY**  
  
** ...The family will mourn the loss of a son, but can be proud of the efforts of their only daughter, auror Ginny Weasley...  
**  
**FUDGE ADMITS TO DEATH EATER ACCUSATIONS  
  
... Minister steps down and is taken into Azkaban after Dark Mark is revealed in a photo taken by our very own Colin Creevey...  
  
ATTACK ON HOGWARTS THWARTED BY STUDENTS; MAIN DEATH EATER FORCE IS DESTROYED**  
  
** ... current Hogwarts students along with faculty and alumni defeat an army of over a thousand Death Eaters...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY CONVICTED OF MURDER ON M ANY COUNTS, MINISTRY OFFICIALS TO SEARCH MALFOY MANOR  
  
... In a statement released by the jury yesterday, Lucius T. Malfoy was convicted on multiple counts of murder of innocent Muggles and Wizards. He has been sentenced to life in Azkaban...**  
  
**THE BOY WHO LIVED DEFEATS VOLDEMORT FOR A SECOND TIME  
  
... In the final battle between Voldemort (whose name has been requested we use) and Harry Potter, the Light Side came out victorious and Albus Dumbledore assures us that he will not return this time...**  
  
**DRACO MALFOY REVEALED AS LOYAL SPY FOR THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX  
  
... Sources informed us late last night that Draco Malfoy, who has long been believed to have been a Death Eater, was in fact working as a double agent inside the Dark Lord's inner circle for the Order itself...**  
  
**ARTHUR WEASLEY NAMED NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC  
  
... In a landslide victory yesterday, Arthur Weasley secured the position of Minister. "We are overjoyed by this news," he told a reporter last night, "The first thing I'm planning to do is introduce many new Muggle items to the Wizarding World."...**  
  
Ginny Weasley tossed aside the Daily Prophet headlines she had saved and surveyed her new room. It had taken all of ten minutes for her to return her furniture to its normal size and arrange it around the spacious room. Her black sheets and red silk comforter were on the bed, her clothes hung up in the closet, and the white walls were covered with posters of her favorite bands. There were already sheets of notebook paper scattered across the floor when she had been going through her songs before the guys had taken her out for dinner to celebrate.  
  
She fell backwards onto her bed, sighing as she sank into the mattress.  
  
"Home sweet home."  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Ginny woke up early the next morning and grabbed her cd player to go for a run. Her room was on the first floor so she didn't need to worry about waking anyone up.  
  
By the time she had gotten back and started doing sit-ups, Draco was the only other one awake. When she finished, she showered and joined him for breakfast.  
  
"These are really good pancakes!" she complimented him.  
  
"Surprised I can cook, Red?"  
  
She grinned. "Maybe. I just don't see you as the type to be dancing around the stove in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron."  
  
He laughed as Blaise walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Thanks Gin. I've been trying to tell that to Malfoy here for years."

* * *

For five days all the group did was practice and hang out together. They taught Ginny all their songs and she was brave enough to even play some of her own for them. She learned that they liked to play at least one song by another group each show and made her own suggestions. By the end of the week Ginny felt like she was truly a part of the band.

* * *

On Saturday night they took a break. Blaise had a date and Ricky was spending the night at his girlfriend's apartment. Draco was holed up in his room and Ginny was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating leftover pizza. Somebody had already bewitched the Tv so that it got Fuse. Ginny assumed Draco had done this since he was the only one who would have put a spell on the TV to play an American music video channel. She was sitting there playing along with her favorite bands when Draco came in. He glanced at the video playing and then at her.  
  
"You like AFI, too? Will the wonders never cease?"  
  
Ginny laughed but then slapped him playfully as he stole the rest of her slice of pizza.  
  
"Hey! That was mine!"  
  
He grinned. "Not anymore."

* * *

When Blaise came home he saw his two friends looking through Ginny's extensive collection of CDs and talking about how it was cool that bands like Yellowcard added that new sound to their music with an electric violin.  
  
He sighed. "Finally Draco has someone to talk with about his obsession with Muggle music. It's about time. Goodnight." Grinning, Blaise left the room and went up to bed.  
  
Draco looked up when Ginny had been silent for a while. "What?"  
  
"Blaise made me think. Why do you even like Muggle music anyway? You hated Muggles while we were at school."  
  
He grimaced. "I never really did. It was only the way my father wanted- no forced- me to act. I still have the scars." He paused and coughed uncomfortably and when Ginny patted his arm reassuredly he went on. "But he's in Azkaban now so it doesn't matter what he thinks. Ironically, I have Potter to thank for that. Ever since he defeated Voldemort three years ago my life's been better. So whenever you visit them you can tell the Dream Team that."  
  
Ginny almost laughed. "I'm never talking to them again if I can help it."  
  
Draco looked confused. "Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"You could say that. It's m ore that nothing changed. Nothing has ever changed. My whole family, Hermione and Harry included, still treat me like the eleven year old girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
His eyes narrowed "You were the one who opened it in my second year?"  
  
Now Ginny actually did laugh. "Don't pretend like you didn't know that Draco. It was all your father's doing anyhow."  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face. "Well this is all news to me. If you don't mind my asking, how did it happen?"  
  
Ginny felt that she could trust Draco so she told him the whole story, starting with their father's fight in Flourish and Blotts to when Harry killed the snake and got rid of Riddle. By the end of it she was sobbing in Draco's arms. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry, the memories are still fresh."  
  
He smoothed her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's all right Gin. You'll be okay. I'm sorry my father did that to you."  
  
They fell asleep together on the couch. When Blaise came down for a midnight snack he grinned and covered them up with a blanket.  
  
"'Night you two."

* * *

Ginny's first show came another week of hard practices later. They played at a local Muggle club in the middle of London called The Matrix.  
  
Ginny was wearing a tight black wife beater, a white miniskirt, and black knee high boots. She put her hair up high in a messy ponytail and left her make up simple, with just dark eyeliner and mascara and some blood red lip gloss. Blaise's mouth dropped open when she walked into the room they had backstage and Ricky whistled. Draco didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes on her. Ginny flopped down on an armchair, pleased at the reaction she'd gotten.  
  
The stage manager came in while they were all going over their set list one last time. "You guys are on in ten." Blaise grabbed his guitar and followed Ricky out of the room to warm up.  
  
Draco slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "You nervous?"  
  
She grabbed her own bright blue guitar and grinned up at him. "Not in the least."  
  
He grinned back. "That's my girl."  
  
And in the few minutes they had left before the show, Ginny was too preoccupied with the fact that Draco had called her 'his girl' to even begin to feel her nerves. But then they started and she had to concentrate on playing the first few notes of "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional before the man that had occupied her thoughts began to sing.  
  
"Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep. This air is blessed, you share with me..."

* * *

By their last song Ginny was a little tired but just as into it as she had been at the beginning of the show. She and Draco had decided together to end this one with a song by a small American Muggle band, Something Corporate.  
  
She stepped up to Draco's mike before he could to introduce the song.  
  
"This one's called "Space" and I wanna dedicate it to my family. Enjoy!"  
  
Draco started to sing and Ginny played as his words floated out over the audience.  
  
_"Home. Is this a quiet place where you should be alone? Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own? I don't know, but I can doubt this isn't you, your cover's blown. And oh no, don't you dare hang up this phone!_  
  
_Hey! Give me space so I can breathe. Give me space so I can sleep. Give me space so you can drown in this with me.  
  
In this place, a lonely escapade in outer space. There's no anecdote for irony you say, that you have, when you know that you don't. And you say that you can, when you know that you won't.  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe. Give me space so I can sleep. Give me space so you can drown in this with me. Hey! Give me space but I can't breathe. Give me space but I can't sleep. Give me just one inch I swear that's all I need._  
  
_These battered walls and TV screens. Sometimes they make me wanna scream.  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe. Give me space so I can sleep. Give me space so you can drown in this with me. Hey! Give me space but I can't breathe. Give me space but I can't sleep. Give me just one inch I swear that's all I need."  
_

* * *

When they finished and were cooling off with water backstage the manager of the club came up to them. "OK guys, here's the deal. The crowd loved you and frankly, so did I. Are you willing to play a show every other week for a while?"  
  
They read over the contract and immediately agreed and signed.  
  
Then they went out for drinks to celebrate. 


	3. There's Nothing Else, Nothing More

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with him belongs to J.K. Rowling and all her publishers, etc. Nothing belongs to me! I wouldn't mind owning Draco though... and none of the songs belong to me either.

**Author's Note:** Ummm... I actually have nothing to say for once. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_Tears are feelings we can't say  
Tears mean that you care  
Tears are mixed emotions  
Tears are more than tears _

_The pouring rain  
From my eyes  
Means too much  
To keep inside_

Rufio: Tears

* * *

**Chapter Three: There's Nothing Else, Nothing More**

* * *

Ginny and Draco had taken to staying up late together most nights. They would practice, watch TV, and sometimes just talk. It was one of these nights during the next two weeks that Draco inadvertently brought up the subject of Percy's death. Of course, he didn't mean to; they had been talking about Fred and George at first.

For a while Ginny said nothing, staring at her folded hands in her lap.

"If you don't want to talk about it then that's ok."

"No, it's all right. I need to talk about it with someone." She sighed. "The day Percy died, I was talking with him in the cafeteria of the Ministry. He wouldn't be quiet about the recent build-up in the mistreatment of wands. And then, I don't know, all of a sudden the lights went out. Everyone was screaming, Percy dragged me under a table and went back out to fight. He should've known that I wouldn't stay there: I was an Auror, I was trained to fight. So I left the safety of that table and tried to fight him, killing Death Eaters as I went. I lost count of how many I killed but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Percy. After what seemed like years, I found him in a hallway on the third floor. As soon as I saw him, he was hit with the killing curse from a Death Eater."

Draco held her as the tears came. "There was nothing I could do. And I hate myself every day for that. Percy was never my favorite brother but him and Bill were the only ones who saw me as my own person, not just another Weasley. Nothing compares to seeing your own brother dying in front of your eyes. Nothing."

Ginny shook with silent sobs and Draco wiped away her tears, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be fine Ginny. I'm here now."

* * *

It wasn't until five shows later that Ginny saw another family member. She and Draco had stayed at the club to listen to the next act while Ricky and Blaise had gone home after their own. The pair was dancing when they bumped into another couple. Ginny almost fainted when she saw the long red hair and fang earring that belonged to Bill but decided to mess with his head. The lighting in the club was dim and she knew that she wouldn't be recognizeable.

"Ooph! I'm sorry, David here can be such a klutz sometimes." She said this all in a very high pitched voice, causing Draco to look at her strangely. She winked at him and stuck her hand out in Bill's direction. "I'm Hayley."

He shook it. "And I'm Bill. This here is Karen." Ginny had met Karen, Bill's longtime girlfriend, before, but still pretended like she had no idea who she was.

"Hey," Karen said cheerfully. "Great band, dontcha think?"

Bill shook his head. "The last one was much better! Ennervate? We're you two here to see them? They rocked! And their guitarist!" He laughed. "Hott!"

Ginny laughed as Karen slapped him playfully and replied in her regular voice, "Thanks, Fang, but no thanks."

Bill's eyes widened at the use of his childhood nickname. Only Ginny had ever called him that. He squinted into the flashing lights. "Gin-Gin?"

She grinned. "The one and only." Ginny hugged him and when she pulled back she grinned again. "Glad you liked our set by the way."

"Th-that was you?" Bill sputtered. She just smirked in reply. There were some useful things you picked up living with a Malfoy after all.

The four sat down at a table and Bill and Ginny talked about what had happened since she had left the Burrow.

This went on for about half an hour until Draco looked at his watch. He jumped when he realized what time it was.

"Gin! It's almost two in the morning and we've got that party to play tomorrow!"

"Shit! Bill, I'm sorry but Draco and I have to go." She got up to leave.

"Wait! Draco?" Bill peered closely at the blonde haired man. "Draco Malfoy! I knew you looked familiar!"

Draco braced himself for the teasing he was sure would come. He was surprised when instead Bill clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good job in the war Malfoy."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Ginny hugged her brother and Karen and grabbed Draco by the hand. "Owl me!" She blew a kiss to Bill and then left, pulling Draco behind her, who barely had time to wave.

* * *

As Draco and Ginny grew closer over the months it became harder and harder for her to ignore her growing feelings for him. They spent almost every waking moment together, talking about everything from music to Hogwarts to their own families.

The day after their very last show at The Matrix, a little less than a year since Ginny had joined the band, Draco received an owl from his mother. He and Ginny stopped rehearsing so that Draco could feed Artemis (the owl) and to read it.

Dearest Draco-  
We have heard much of your band's success here in the Wizarding World. Mrs. Parkinson is throwing a large gala for her daughter's 23rd birthday. I'm sure you remember Pansy, she's the pretty blonde. -Draco snorted at this- She wants to surprise Pansy and I suggested having your band play at the party. I'm sure you won't mind. It's on the 24th, please be there at 5 to set up.  
-Mum

Draco scowled. "Well I'm glad she's happier and all now that Lucius is long dead but must she really take it out on me?"

Ginny giggled then groaned. "The 24th? But that's only 4 days from now!"

"I know." Draco snorted again. "My mother was never much for advanced warnings and such. I'm surprised she even gave us this much time to prepare."

Another owl flew in the open window. Ginny recognized it as Pandora, Bill's eagle owl. She untied the parchment attached to it's leg and sent it off with a treat. Reading her brother's letter, her smile quickly turned into a frown that rivaled Draco's own.

"Well if this doesn't just put the icing on the cake," she muttered and handed the parchment to Draco, who read it out loud.

"Ginny-   
I heard from Karen (who's mum is close friends with Narcissa Malfoy) that you're playing at Pansy Parkinson's party. I just wanted to warn you that almost the entire Ministry has been invited, including our own family. Thought you might like the warning. If you still play, I doubt they'd even recognize you. Hell, I didn't and everyone knows I'm your favorite brother. I'll see you ther. Say hi to Malfoy for me.   
-Bill."

"Well he's right," Draco stated matter-of-factly. "They probably won't recognize you."

Ginny fingered a strand of her auburn hair before sighing. "I'm going to temporarily dye my hair black anyway. There wasn't much light in the club and my mum has that knack for recognizing even fourth cousins that she hasn't seen since she was a baby."

Draco grinned. "All right. I'll help you with that. But let's finish up with this song first."

* * *

An hour later and Ginny's hair was almost done. They were using Muggle dye because Ginny didn't have the time to look up a spell. She grinned at Draco in the mirror. "You know, I never would've imagined that I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy was dying a girl's hair. And a Weasle's at that."

He grinned back. "And I never thought I'd see the day that a Weasley was actually friends with a Malfoy."

"But I'm glad you did." Ginny paused for a few seconds, fingering her now dark hair, before saying, "You know, Dray, I think Bill might actually like you."

He smirked. "What's not to like?" Ginny elbowed him, laughing. "OK seriously, I think that's cool. Good to know I won't be beaten up by at least one redhead for being friends with you." He swirled her chair around so that she was facing him but she fell out of it and knocked him over. Laughing, Ginny pushed her hair out of her eyes and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, unblinking. Draco couldn't help but lean forward. Just as he was about to capture her lips with his, Blaise and Ricky came running into the room.

"Hey guys, what's this we hear about playing Parkin-" Ricky cut himself off when he saw the position his two friends were in on the floor. Blaise dragged him out of the room shooting them one last glance and a wink. "Sorry to interrupt you guys."

Ginny blushed and climbed off of Draco. "I'm- I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." She ran out of the room, leaving a very flustered and confused Draco staring after her.


	4. I Wish I Could Show You the Toll It's Ta...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with him belongs to J.K. Rowling and all her publishers, etc. Nothing belongs to me! I wouldn't mind owning Draco though... ;) and none of the songs belong to me either. Thousand Mile Wish actually belongs to Finger Eleven, so I obviously don't own that.  
  
A/N: Eek! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long!! I had exams, and then I was in Wyoming, and then... um well I just got back on Monday and I just have had absolutely no time to update. But anyway, I hope this makes up for it, I don't think this chapter is very good but it's the best I could come up with... review please!! And Little Black Backpack is the coolest song ever!!

* * *

_Well, I know it  
It's a shame, a shame I can't show it  
And I see it  
I can see it now  
But I'm so far below it_  
Stroke 9: Little Black Backpack

* * *

Chapter Four: I Wish I Could Show You the Toll It's Taken

* * *

"Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my daughter's birthday. It is now my pleasure to introduce the entertainment for the night, the newest Wizarding sensation... ENNERVATE!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the band stepped onstage and Ginny couldn't help but grin from where she was standing, her first real smile in the past four days. She and Draco had avoided each other, only being in the same room to practice. Blaise and Ricky were confused, but after trying to get them to talk about it for two days, they had given up, deciding instead to let the problem sort itself out on it's own.  
  
Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you guys having a good time tonight?" There was another loud cheer from the crowd and Ginny adjusted her guitar strap, a little nervous. She could spot her family in the crowd, their red hair stood out anywhere. "This one's called 'Looking Back on Today' by The Ataris."  
  
_If only, I had one wish, I'd win a million, trillion lifetimes that I could spend with you.   
Fall in love with you again and again.  
_  
What seemed like minutes passed by, but before Ginny knew it, they were close to closing their set. Despite Draco and Ginny's saying "No," over and over again, Blaise had somehow convinced them to play a duet that Ginny had written a few weeks ago. She stepped closer to the mike, running her tongue over her teeth self-conciously. Ginny only half-heard Draco introduce the song.  
  
"OK, here's an original called Thousand Mile Wish." He nodded shortly to Ginny and she started to sing.  
  
_Forgive me, if now I wear the face of worry  
This time alone could never cause any doubt  
But I've been cold too long  
Such a strange time to find myself coming down as the rain  
With all these holes, my love  
To fill up from the middle  
This storm could stay all night now_  
  
She stepped back from the mike as Draco took over and watched the crowd.  
  
_So can you stay until we close our eyes  
Til your dreams hold mine  
Just stay until we know we tried, one more time_  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and stepped back up, trying her best to ignore Bill's confused stare and keep the tears from falling from her eyes.  
  
_Cause laughing lovers can overcome their closest demons   
And they'll go on and they won't let go   
They saw something that they know   
Has never come so close   
Can it stay here for us, for now?_   
  
Draco joined her at the microphone and she bit her lip before they sang together, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers.  
  
_Can it stay until we know ourselves?   
I'm torn as I tell   
You're the story that I know and fell from   
I'm so far into your story I don't know why   
We think we're in control   
When we lie between the lines_   
  
Ginny concentrated on the guitar chords she was playing but subconciously let herself get lost in Draco's voice.  
  
_We'll find a line to follow   
It's got to show real soon   
Or we'll never each this high_   
_We climb a little further   
Cause there's nothing we can't get around together   
Further gets colder until nothing was all that I saw around   
  
_Ginny stepped back up, joining Draco on the last part of the song.  
  
_So we stay until the ground   
That we can't come down from splits us away   
Maybe stars know why we fall   
I just wish they were thinking out loud   
Oh, I could wish all night_   
  
Ginny moved back to the side of the stage, ignoring the applause that almost shook the large room in the Parkinson's manor.  
  
"We're gonna close with Tell Me by Haven. A very Happy Birthday to the birthday girl!"  
  
_Eyes on you  
Every time  
Every move  
She walks in  
Takes it away now  
Away now this sin_  
  
They ended to a huge amount of applause from the people at the party. Ginny fingered the hem of her skirt, forgeting about Draco for the moment and getting lost in the applause. She glanced over at him to find a pug-faced girl latched onto his arm, giggling. If Ginny had looked closer, she would've seen the look of disgust on Draco's face, but she was too busy glaring daggers at the girl she now recognized to be Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes widened when the spoiled girl leaned up and kissed Draco.  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She set down her guitar on its stand and jumped off the edge of the stage, landing neatly on her feet and running away through the crowd, just trying to get away from Draco and Pansy. Ginny didn't hear the shouts that followed her, she kept running until finally she ran into an empty room and completely broke down, falling face first onto a couch.   
  
The door opened and then closed quietly and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her up from the couch.   
  
"Ginny?"

* * *

  
A/N: Muahaha! I'm evil, sorry!! Any guesses as to the mystery guy is?! I'll give you three!! Until next time...  
  
**JadesPinkTie:** oops, I did take as long, if not longer!! I'm sorry!! Thanks for reviewing though!!  
**Dark Angels:** I love the music, too! Which would explain why I pick it... haha. Most of them are just bands I love, and the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters are bands that I love too! Switchfoot was here last night, I wanted to go so badly, but I couldn't :( Oh well, I'll see bands this summer!!   
**Starrynight12312:** Thank you!!  
**Rose-Kaiba:** What are lemons?? Sorry, I haven't even been here a year, so I don't know all the terms yet!! And you'd better update soon!!  
**OrangePop:** My name caught your eye? I'm personally starting to hate it now... I made it when I was naive(er) and I would change it except it would be so much trouble to create a new account, I like yours... Anyway, glad you liked it!!  
**Scary-Girly:** Muahaha, well I'm the only one who knows what will happen after this!! Haha, that's why I love writing so much! Thanks, and I'll try and update quicker next time!  
  
**_Reviews make me write faster..._**

Katie


	5. It Shouldn't Be This Hard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... these things are getting old. And I don't own the songs either, they all belong to the bands that they belong to. (did that make any sense at all??)  
  
**A/N:** Ahh I'm on a roll for once, 2 chapters in one day!! All the better I suppose since I have drivers ed this week so I won't be able to update for a little while probably... So on with the story...  
  
**A/N2:** I realized, thanks to a friend, that I put Ginny's name as being Virginia in the first chapter... oops! So anyway, her name's the same except of course Ginevra instead of Virginia. Sorry about that!

* * *

_Oh, look what you've done   
You've made a fool of everyone   
Oh well, it seems likes such fun   
Until you lose what you had won_   
  
Jet: Look What You've Done

* * *

Chapter Five: It Shouldn't Be This Hard

* * *

"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked up and wiped her eyes. "Harry. How did you know it was me?"  
  
The man sighed. "I didn't until five minutes ago when Bill accidently mentioned you running off in tears. I put two and two together and..." he trailed off and stared at his hands. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's none of your business, Harry." Ginny turned away from him and folded her arms across her chest. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Ginny, come on. I can help you."  
  
Ginny laughed at the pleading in his voice. "_Help_ me? Oh that's rich. Just like you helped me when I stood up for myself against my family, huh? Because that help was greatly appreciated. Thank you so much Harry!" She reached out and pumped his hand up and down, smirking.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why've you changed, Gin?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I haven't changed Harry. That's the point. All of you were just too busy with yourselves to notice that I wasn't what you thought I was. Lemme tell you, it took you long enough." She tried to walk out of the room but a sea of red stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"GINEVRA ANNE WEASLEY!!" Ginny winced as her mother's voice filled the room and almost echoed against the walls. "I cannot believe you! You run off to join this-this-"  
  
"Band?" Ginny supplied helpfully, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Band of hooligans!" came Fred's voice from the hallway.   
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you guys, they are _not_ hooligans or any other word that you want to use right now! I'm having fun, the most I've ever had in my life. Why can't you understand that?" She saw Bill holding back a struggling Ron and almost giggled but held it in, waiting for her family to say something.   
  
It was her father who finally spoke up. "I can understand you living your own life, Ginevra, but living with three guys? Two of which were in Slytherin and had Death Eaters for parents?"  
  
The pent up anger that Ginny had been holding in for years was struggling to get out of her. "Dad! Draco and Blaise both worked for the Order! You should know that, being the Minister and all. I can't believe all of you! Would you just let me be happy for at least a little while?"  
  
There was silence from her family and Ginny waited impatiently for someone to say something else. She felt Harry tense up from where he was standing behind her and turned around, wondering why he was suddenly so cold.   
  
"Harry-?" She was cut off by his lips on hers and she opened her mouth to gasp. Harry deepened the kiss and she shoved him off of her, wiping her mouth.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"  
  
"I-uh-I," Harry wasn't looking at her, his eyes were fixed at the doorway. Ginny whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of silver-blonde hair as Draco ran down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, shit." Ginny muttered.

* * *

Sorry it was so short... no time for replies to reviewers except to say that no, **Dark Angels**, I didn't write the song Thousand Mile Wish. It's by Finger Eleven.  
  
If anyone can name what song I'm getting all of the chapter titles from and the band that sings it gets a prize... I don't know what it is yet. And Katie, this doesn't include you because you probably already know! Good luck!  
  
**_Reviews make me write faster..._**  
  
Katie 


	6. I'm Sick and Tired of Coming Up for Air

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs... I only own copies of the books and cds!!  
  
**A/N: **Umm... I don't have anything to say. Sorry!! Oh wait, I sort of do!!  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to Sarah because she got my lovely question right!! The title and the chapter titles are all from 'So Far So Good' (told you it was easy!) by Thornley!! **It's a great song, I suggest you listen to it...

* * *

_  
  
And how can you leave  
A place you've never been to  
Or run away from something  
That's not chasing  
And it never was_  
  
Socratic: Funeral Masses

* * *

Chapter Six: I'm Sick and Tired of Coming Up For Air

* * *

Draco sat in one of the Parkinson's libraries with a glass of brandy in one hand, his wand twirling in the other. He had been in here for the past hour, hiding from Ginny and everyone else.  
  
Draco hadn't realized the extent of his own feelings for Ginny until tonight: first with Pansy unexpectedly kissing him and then even more so watching Potter kiss Ginny. And now he knew that he had fallen for the Weasley girl and fallen hard.  
  
The door creaked open slowly as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
"Draco, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Draco stood up and set his glass down on the side table. "Ginny? What happened to your voice? And your hair, you changed it back already?"  
  
Ginny giggled and twirled an auburn piece of hair around her finger. "Oh! My voice is just a little hoarse. And Hermione taught me the spell for my hair. Don't worry about it, that's not the reason I'm here."  
  
"Then why are you here? What do you want Red?"  
  
Ginny walked forward until their bodies were touching. "I wanted to do this."  
  
And then she kissed him.  
  
Draco's thoughts all fled from his mind the second their lips met. He forced his tongue into Ginny's mouth and they fell backwards together on the couch. He could feel her body squirming under him but thought nothing of it.  
  
Then, suddenly, Draco heard a not-so-subtle cough coming from the doorway. He broke off the kiss and saw a black-haired girl standing in the entrance of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked remarkeably like-  
  
"_Ginny_!?"

* * *

Ginny had been running around the Parkinson's manor for almost an hour and she was almost ready to give up. After she had seen Draco, Ginny had rushed past her familiy, ignoring their shouts, and had tried to find him. But it was obvious that Draco had been here before because he had disappeared quickly.  
  
She had turned back in what she thought was the direction of the ballroom when she saw an open door. Ginny crossed over to it and stepped inside. What she saw instantly made tears come to her eyes. She coughed to get the couple's attention and tried her best not to run out yelling.   
  
The man looked up and his eyes widened, confused. "_Ginny_!?"  
  
"Hello, Draco." Ginny kept her voice as even as she could. She nodded her head in the direction of the girl. "Pansy."

* * *

Draco gulped nervously when he heard the Ginny in the doorway say "Pansy". He turned around to look at the girl he had just been kissing and immediately fell off of the couch in surprise.   
  
"PANSY!?"

* * *

Ginny almost laughed at the expression on Draco's face. "What, Malfoy, didn't know who you were snogging?"  
  
Draco just sat there blinking, looking back and forth between the two girls. "She-she looked like you!" He squinted his eyes in confusion.  
  
Pansy laughed. "Of course I did, you bastard. It's called a Polyjuice Potion."  
  
Ginny stared at Pansy. "Why the hell would you do that?"  
  
"Why do you think, _Red_? Hm?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak but before she could Mr. Weasley appeared behind her in the doorway.   
  
"Ginny, come on, we're leaving."  
  
Ginny turned around, furious. "What do you mean, _we_? Last time I checked, I didn't live with you!"  
  
Mr. Weasley grapped her arm. "Well you do now. Your mother and I have decided not to let you live with those three _wizards_ anymore." He spat out the word 'wizards' like it was a disgrace to be one. "And you're not to be in that band anymore either. Let's go."  
  
Ginny was helpless to do anything as her father dragged her out of the room. She looked back at Draco, pleading with her eyes, but he simply sat there with his head in his hands. _Probably worried because he lost his lead guitarist_, Ginny thought sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
**IYWriterGirl**, **Dark Angels** (never heard of Finger Eleven 'faints' haha, just kidding), **Stella7** (true, that is kinda nasty... you actually _miss_ Desterhan?? I don't think I've ever heard someone say that in my life.), **Eve Granger** (I love the songs as well **;)**), **Nichole Malfoy**, **zoe's world**, **Charming Visions**, **bego2223**, **Dorthey Star** (OMG, I love you!! You listen to Something Corporate!! Ahhh they're my favorite band EVER!!!! By the way, I'm gonna do a fic completely with SC song titles and stuff soon, well, I hope soon. And all those bands are awesome, I'm gonna see Yellowcard and Story of the Year this summer on Warped Tour, Yay!! Hmm I didn't know Fuse was canadian, interesting...), **CrMeiNa**, **Poky** (haha, I love the word savvy!), **Sarah **(thanks for actually taking the time to email me your review!!), and **Katie** (who didn't review but I know she would've if her computer would let her...)  
  
**_Reviews make me write faster..._**   
  
Katie 


	7. Everything Else in My Life Just Might be...

**Disclaimer:** The usual blah blah I don't own Harry Potter stuff... must I repeat it yet again?  
  
**A/N:** aaahhh! I'm sorry that it took me so long with this, I don't really have any excuses as I've had this chapter written for about a week and yet I hadn't posted it yet, I've just been busy. You'd better appreciate the fact that I wrote these while on vacation _at the beach _and on hotel napkins and paper, etc... Anyway, hope you like it, replies are at the bottom.

* * *

_When all that you wanted  
And all that you have don't seem so much  
For you to hold on to  
For you to hold on to  
Hold on  
  
_Jet: Hold On

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Everything Else in My Life Just Might be Wrong

* * *

**  
  
"Bill, I cannot believe that you dragged me out here! I told you that I didn't want to come."  
  
Her brother turned around and walked back to Ginny where she had stopped in front of Florean Fortescue's.  
  
"Gin, you've locked yourself up in my house for a week now, it's time you got some fresh air. Besides, as I've already explained to you, I'm taking you to this club opening tonight and you need something to wear!"  
  
Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Why can't I just wear something I already have?"  
  
"Because my dear sister, tonight will be special." Bill didn't bother to explain why it would be special and stopped in front of a brick wall, taking out his wand from the pocket of his jeans. "Which is why we're going shopping in Muggle London."

* * *

An hour later Ginny and Bill walked back into The Leaky Cauldron, shopping bags in both of Ginny's hands. Bill stopped near the fireplace.   
  
"Ginny, will you be OK to go ahead and floo back home? I've got a few people I need to find."  
  
Ginny laughed. "It's all right, Fang. If you wanna go sneak off with Karen, you don't have to make excuses."  
  
Bill started sputtering but Ginny ignored him and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the free pot and threw it into the flames. "Haringey!" she shouted, and then disappeared. Bill shook his head and strode over to a table in the far corner where he was greeted by three wizards.  
  
"Bill, mate!" said the tallest one. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "Is she coming tonight?"  
  
Bill looked over to the man sitting across from him.   
  
"She'll be there, don't worry."

* * *

OK, OK, so it was incredibly short but it had to be. The next chapter is the last, yes that's right, the last, and I'll try and post it tomorrow or Monday but I can't be sure cuz I'm going out with a friend tomorrow. I'll try though.  
  
Replies:  
  
**Dark Angels** (yeah, warped tours gonna be awesome... 10 days!!!! and we shall have to see about the whole Draco coming to save her thing...) **Dorothey Star** (sorry for taking so long... and the tours not coming to my lovely state of louisiana either, i'm going to north carolina to see it... and yeah, i thought the giggling thing would kind of give it away at least to the readers... oh, and the sc fic is gonna be the next one i post most likely, we'll have to see...) **Chloe Luralight **(whoops, another short chapter) **Elebereth** (don't usually like DG fics? whats wrong with you???) **carmelina** (yes, that she is) **CocoaQT15 **(thank you!) **Ramoning-Along** (at least she's got Bill right?) **Stella7** (hehe, actually my friend mentioned the other day that she'd heard somebody say they missed destrehan, i guess this is just the time to miss it huh?) **Asphodele **(muchas gracias!) **Eve Granger **(i don't particularly like Pansy either, i try to make her nice in some of the fics that i'm working on, but at times its kinda hard... she just doesn't seem like the time of person who would be nice) **Poky** (interesting nicknames, i love nicknames, especially wierd ones... lol... thank you!) **alexpotter** (woohoo! right back to you... that was a good woohoo right?) **GoOd-BaDz2 **(that really sux... i liked that fic, i'll have to start reading the reposting... why did it get removed anyway??)  
  
Thanks to all of you  
  
Oh, and a little side note... Haringey is a real place in London, not that anyone probably cares...  
  
Alright, favor time... I'm trying to decide which fic I wanna post next so do me a favor and tell me which one of these would you most like to read:  
  
**1. Haven:** DG, post-Hogwarts for Draco, Ginny is in her 7th year. During an attack on the school, Ginny gets stuck with the most unlikely of protectors.  
OR  
**2. Globes & Maps:** DG, spoilers up to the 3rd book, After an attack on the Weasleys, Ginny is sit into hiding in America where nothing-and no one- is what it seems.  
  
**_Reviews make me write faster..._  
  
Katie**


	8. So Far So Good

**Disclaimer:** The usual applies here yet again: I don't own anything except for the plot. The song "Someone to Die For" is by Jimmy Gnecco ft. Brian May  
  
**A/N:** Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. I had to work a couple days this week and it took me a while to decide on which song to use... anyway, thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this fic, I really do love you guys!

* * *

_Home is found where the heart is  
Space is found in our homes_  
  
Midtown: Whole New World

* * *

**Chapter Eight: So Far So Good

* * *

**Bill ran up the stairs of he and karen's house, taking them two at a time.  
  
"Ginny! Why aren't you dressed and down here?" He stopped at the closed door of the guest room and pounded on it with his fist. "Gin-Gin?"  
  
"I'm not going," came the muffled voice of his sister through the door. "You go ahead without me."  
  
"Oh no you don't Gin!" The invitation says to bring a date and Karen's visiting her mum! You have to come with me."  
  
The door opened. "Bill..."  
  
"Come on Ginny!" Bill swept past her into the room and dragged her with him. "Please?"  
  
Ginny sighed heavily. "All right, fine, I'll go. You and your stupid puppy eyes."  
  
Bill grinned and hugged her. "Work every time. Now hurry up and get dressed and do whatever you normally do before you go to a club opening!"  
  
Ginny laughed inwardly as he left the room. "How would I know? I've never been to one."

* * *

"Are you sure Bill can get her to come?"  
  
"Relax Dray-Dray. Anyone who works with goblins can do anything."  
  
Ricky clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Come on, mates. We've got to go set up."

* * *

Ginny walked into Dark Knight will Bill an hour later, wearing a simple black miniskirt and a blood red halter top. She had left her hair down; it was back to it's normal -and trademark- red color. Bill led her to the bar and ordered them two beers. Ginny sank onto a school gratefully and took the beer handed to her.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name did you make me buy these heels Fang? They're killing me!"  
  
Bill laughed. "But you love 'em anyway."  
  
"Haha, very funny," Ginny muttered dryly. She took a sip of her beer as her eyes roamed the club. But when she saw the band that was setting up on stage she spat out her drink.  
  
"Shit Bill! What the bloody hell were you thinking, bringing me here!?"  
  
Bill put a hand on her arm and pushed her back down on the stool.  
  
"Ginny- just stay, all right?"  
  
"You knew about this?"  
  
"Of course I did, he needed my help. Ginny just listen. Please?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bar. "Fine. But you owe me one."  
  
"Oh no, Gin," Bill whispered to himself so that no one could hear. "I'd have to say that you'll soon owe me."

* * *

"This one is for Ginny," Draco said quietly, "I want to say I'm sorry."  
  
_Before you landed   
I had a will but didn't know what it could do   
You were abandoned   
And still you're handing out what you don't wanna lose   
You make me drop things   
Like all the plans I had for a life without you   
  
Someone to die for   
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark   
Someone to die for   
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night   
Someone like you   
  
I'm drunk when sober   
The room is spinning   
You are what I hold on to   
You're taking over   
I find that giving in is the best I can do   
  
Someone to die for   
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark   
Someone to die for   
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night   
Someone like you   
  
Someone to die for   
Someone to die for   
Someone to die   
Someone   
Someone   
Someone   
Someone to die for   
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark   
Someone to die for   
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night   
Someone   
Someone like you

* * *

_Somehow, when the song ended, Ginny found herself standing in front of the small stage. Blaise reached a hand out and pulled her up so that she was facing Draco.   
  
"Ginny, I didn't realize it before, but I love you."  
  
Ginny smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "Really?"  
  
Draco cupped her face in one hand. "Really."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Draco, I love you, too!"

* * *

And they lived happily ever after, even when Ron tried to punch Draco when they told the family they were together. And tried again when they got engaged. And again when they were married. And when...

* * *

_Hope, dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in, winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye  
And roped me in so  
Mesmerizing, so  
Hypnotizing  
I am certain now that I am  
  
Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_Dashboard Confessional: Vindicated

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**Yay! The end! Replies and thanks...  
  
**Stella7 **(bookstores... why are you talking about bookstores?? I'm confused... but thanks for reviewing) **Dark Angels **(lol thanx) **Kirinyaga **(yes, Yellowcard does rock! haha thanks) **hallee87** (we havent really talked in a while either, huh? strange... thanks for reading) **Cinder2004** (thanks for mentioning the lyrics, I have pages of ones that I like and I try to make them relate... sometimes I just get lucky!) **Kyma** (I love having Blaise as a character... you don't know much about him from the books so he's fun to write about) **Elebereth **(yeah sorry about how short it was, hopefully this one'll help make up for it) **Laurfer **(thanks) **lina** (yay! someone actually recognized the title! that makes me very happy...) **Jeeths** (I wish you could leave multiple reviews but I don't think it lets you for the same chapter... unless they've changed it recently, hmm. anyway, thanks!)  
**Wish, Meadow, bri **... thank you!!  
  
All right, so I didn't get a lot of votes for my next fic, I wasn't expecting everyone to vote... but I was looking for more than 2. Anyway, even though both votes were for Haven, I have more written of Globes & Maps so I think I might post that one first. Besides, I like it a little more ;)  
  
Once again, thanks to everyone who's read any of this!!  
  
**Katie**


End file.
